


【尚未完结】Love Is All I Need （唯愿有你）

by SherryQ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bromance, Childbirth, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Fights, First Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild S&M, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Love, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryQ/pseuds/SherryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事发生在现代英国。1999年的一天，一个8岁的男孩独自坐在家门口的花园里玩耍时神秘失踪，再也没有被找到。7年之后，才华横溢的他在众多竞争对手中脱颖而出，被选为担任潘拉贡财团旗下的卡梅洛公司继承人亚瑟的贴身仆人，忠心耿耿的保护着亚瑟躲过一次又一次暗杀、辅助着亚瑟完成一项又一项任务。这一年，富可敌国的潘拉贡财团老总乌瑟病危，他一生黑道白道通吃，敛财无数更权倾一时。可是就在所有人都会以为乌瑟的独子会继承整个卡梅洛公司的时候，病床上的乌瑟却爆出了一个惊人的秘密：他还有一个私生女莫甘娜！提前知道消息的亚瑟无法接受一个素未谋面的陌生人与他平分天下，便暗中调查自己那个同父异母的姐姐，并且派遣自己最信任且最优秀的贴身仆人梅林去色诱她，以骗取她放弃继承权的承诺。可是事情的发展却超出了所有人的料想。</p><p>多年以来，潘拉贡财团之所以得以在英国政、商两届一手遮天无人能敌，视法律为玩物，就是因为多年来乌瑟强硬而残暴的运营模式，比如，任何没能完成公司任务或者有可能泄露公司机密的员工都会被秘密处死。等待梅林的命运是怎样的？他是否还有机会发现自己的真实身份？正义和法制是否能够在新总治下重归卡梅洛？一切的一切，将会在2014年这短短的一年之内完全改写。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【尚未完结】Love Is All I Need （唯愿有你）

**Author's Note:**

> 【**阅读提示**】本文是作者我由于意淫原剧太久一心作死的产物，因此剧情走向有些奇葩，比如，开头是脑残韩剧，中间是神转折美剧，结束是逗逼国产家庭伦理剧。但是整体永远是走基情四射的英剧路线！！！汤肉结合！！！腐女福利！！！以及，虽然本文是现代AU，但是很多地方还是要向原剧致敬滴~

【Part One•No Zuo No Die Why You Try】（请原谅我给第一部分起了个逗逼的题目，但是我实在是觉得它太合适了╮(╯_╰)╭）

在伦敦寸土寸金的泰慕士河畔，富丽堂皇的顶级旋转餐厅里空空荡荡，只有一个黑卷发的年轻女子坐在精致的落地窗旁边，聚精会神的欣赏着正在为她演奏着的钢琴曲，美妙的音符从钢琴前的少年优雅的动作中倾泻而出。一曲终了，坐在钢琴前那个西装革履的少年突然像变魔术一样从身后抽出一大把红艳的玫瑰，走上前微微颔首，微笑道：“一支代表一天，总共100支，庆祝我们在一起的第100天纪念日，莫甘娜，My Love。” 然后低头在她柔软的红唇上轻轻印上一吻。  
他叫梅林，是英国实力最强的潘拉贡财团继承人亚瑟的贴身仆人。三个多月前，潘拉贡财团的老总乌瑟突然病危，并紧急召唤私人律师，在病床上秘密签署了遗嘱。尽管层层保密工作做得滴水不透，乌瑟的独生儿子亚瑟还是在梅林的帮助下拿到了宣布遗嘱的现场监听录音。当听到录音里面出现了让所有人始料未及的“长女”、“莫甘娜”等字眼时，从十五岁起便形影不离的陪伴着亚瑟的梅林，敏锐的预料到，一场没有硝烟的恶战就要开始了。亚瑟十岁那一年，卡梅洛公司开始为他们未来的继承人培养一个能够适应现代社会任何严苛要求的合格的贴身仆人。那些被公司的猎头看中认为比较有天赋的男孩子，会被按照特工的标准，从心理学到医学、从枪法到跟踪术，任何他们认为未来可能用到的技能，都会给这些年幼的孩子们进行常人难以接受的高强度的教育和训练。那一年，梅林八岁。

两人牵手坐到餐厅中央的沙发上，慢慢品着摆放在一旁的餐后红酒。这里是整个英国最豪华的旋转餐厅，也是全伦敦市最高的建筑，两小时内旋转一周，可以看到伦敦市全景，连21世纪初的地标建筑伦敦眼都在它的视野之下。夜色已晚，整个城市灯火通明，霓虹似海。这个餐厅的奇妙之处就在于，它是建在两座摩天楼之间，也就是说下面是中空的，地板可以根据顾客的喜好在透明和不透明之间进行着任意程度的切换，人透过这玻璃地板从足足八百米高的大楼往下看，虽然明知没有危险，但还是足够使人顿时头晕目眩、心跳加速了。莫甘娜按了一下手边座椅上的按钮，瞬时，地板被调整到100%透明，两人仿佛飘在城市上空一样。她撒娇一样的斜靠在梅林怀里，白皙的脸蛋儿上泛着淡淡红晕，她的倾国之色，因为三分醉意而显得格外迷人。  
“你的心跳的好快。是因为我们脚下的高度……还是，因为我呢？”莫甘娜调皮的笑着，她柔美的声音毫不掩饰挑逗的语气，她一只手插进了梅林上衣里面，另一只手顺着腰间的皮带扣下滑，隔着裤子反复抚摸着他两腿之间渐渐硬起来的突起，直到被梅林一把按住。

事情比梅林料想的要顺利很多，一切都按照计划进行着。三个月前，梅林第一次在酒吧里见到莫甘娜，那是她工作的地方。清纯善良的女孩儿，身上穿的廉价的酒吧工作服难掩她的天生丽质。她还不知道自己的身世，继承如同帝国般庞大的卡梅洛公司更是她想都不敢想的事情。母亲早亡，她只是和自己认作父亲的养父住在一起，每天过着普普通通的日子，和现在英国年轻的女孩儿一样，做着一份平凡的工作，拿着一份稳定的收入，过着一个简单的生活。也许正是因为这个，莫甘娜几乎是对梅林一见钟情。他那样优秀，那么绅士，而且美得简直如同坠落凡间的精灵，他热烈的追求，让没见过什么世面的她很难不动心。其实莫甘娜也并不完全是个一无是处的女屌丝，有时她偶尔显露出来的聪慧，让梅林都暗暗佩服。有时他甚至想，如果有这个机会，如果把她放在亚瑟今天的位置上，想必她的成就也是现在不可同日而语的吧。命运就是这么微妙。梅林也不愿伤害这个单纯善良的姑娘，他有时甚至想，如果没有现在的这一切，如果他和莫甘娜有一天能够真正平等的坦诚相待，也许他们会是很好的朋友的吧。  
但梅林也只是想想而已。毕竟，他是带着任务来的。卡梅洛公司的继承权，亚瑟志在必得。莫甘娜想要多少钱都无所谓，但是就是公司不能与她平分。其实也有很多次，梅林半夜醒来看着熟睡在自己身边的美丽陌生的女子，也会突然觉得不知道自己到底在干嘛。为什么这样做？——因为莫甘娜会听从他的话。为什么要她听话？——因为这样她可以放弃继承权。为什么要她放弃继承权？——因为这样亚瑟可以独揽大权。为什么要亚瑟独揽大权？——因为亚瑟高兴。嗯……亚瑟会很开心的呀，只要他开心就好……每次梅林想到这里，也会勾了勾嘴角，继续安稳的睡下。

“你再不停手，我可不确定我能控制自己接下来要做的事情了。”梅林尴尬的笑笑，还算镇定地说道。  
“那我很期待……你接下来会做的事情。”说着，莫甘娜利索的踢掉了高跟鞋，整个人都爬上了沙发，顺势把梅林压在身下，便开始解他的衬衫扣子。沙发虽然宽，但是要让两个成年人平躺在上面还是有压力的，借助空间的限制，莫甘娜可以轻松地箍住梅林让他动弹不得。她低下头，覆上他的唇，热烈的吻着。  
“你这个……欲求不满的小傻瓜。”梅林轻抚着莫甘娜绸缎一般的黑发，宠溺的说道。她火热的唇顺着梅林的身体向下游走，轻吻着他的喉结、平滑的胸部、若隐若现的腹肌，然后……梅林装在裤子口袋里的手机突然响了，他不顾莫甘娜已经把自己的分身含入口中、仿佛抗议一般的故意吮吸着那最敏感的头部，扫了一眼手机上的内容，大吃一惊。  
梅林良好的心理素质让他几乎是在看懂手机上内容的同一瞬间，便立刻掩饰住了自己的惊恐，像什么都没发生一样把手机默默装了回去。  
但是这个细小的异样还是被莫甘娜捕捉到了。  
“怎么了？”莫甘娜抬起头，眨巴着大眼睛，柔声问道。  
“没什么……就是一个朋友刚才遇到了点小麻烦想请我帮忙。其实也没什么大事啦，不然也不会只发条短信的。”梅林装作满不在乎地答道。  
“你还是去帮人家吧……”莫甘娜想了想，泛出一个温柔的笑，温暖的笑颜看不出一丝不满，“……如果，他对你很重要的话。我自己一个人在这可以的。”  
梅林谢过她，嘱咐了两句让她回家路上注意安全之类的话，便披上外套一边扣扣子一边冲下了电梯。

其实刚才梅林收到的根本不是什么短信，而是他自制的信息监控软件的提示。作为卡梅洛公司老总的独子，亚瑟是很多人愿意花巨款谋杀的。而作为亚瑟的贴身仆人，保护亚瑟的安全一直都是梅林最最重要的任务。这是他闲暇时自己摸索着设计的软件，专门捕捉全伦敦范围内除卡梅洛公司以外进行的加密信息，不管那信息是加了密码还是使用的某种暗语，它都能自动破译，并且系统自行筛选，只获取和亚瑟有关的内容，而梅林要做的只不过是定期花上几分钟更新软件的密码破译能力即可。  
而刚才梅林看到的，则是来自潘拉贡家族的头号劲敌、英国最大的黑暗组织、代号为“G公爵”的犯罪团伙。他们已经暗杀了原本定在今晚凌晨2:00和卡梅洛公司进行交易的生意对象，想要冒充他们并诱骗亚瑟到一个废弃的工厂去，然后杀掉亚瑟。  
此时梅林大脑迅速运行着，搜索着所有可能阻止亚瑟身陷险境的方法。可是这个时候再通知亚瑟实在风险太大，因为“G公爵”这个黑暗组织也不傻，梅林对亚瑟的任何除当面交谈以外的信息传递他们都会窃取到。  
不行，管不了那么多了。梅林想，既然无法警告亚瑟今夜的危险，那么就只能亲自去保护他了。当他开车到了信息中显示的“G公爵”谋划暗杀亚瑟的那个废弃的工厂时，那里还空无一人。梅林小心翼翼的走在一片漆黑的楼层中，暗自握紧了手上已经装满子弹的手枪，然后寻觅了一个绝佳的藏身之处，静静地等待着即将到来的枪战。  
突然，这个废弃的工厂居然大亮，耀眼的灯光把周围照的如同白昼一般。梅林暗自知晓事情不妙，可是这个时候再逃已经来不及了。  
“有时候我甚至在想，你一边进行着亚瑟交给你的任务，一边还兼职关照他的人身安全，是不是亚瑟给你开了双倍的工资啊？”说话人毫不掩饰自己的嘲讽。  
梅林不动声色的，迅速思考着对策。接着，他把枪往前一扔，双手举过头顶，面不改色地走出来，却震惊的看到那个声音的来源，也是站在一群统一身着黑西装的男人们前面的，是一个小时之前还和他有过肌肤之亲的人，莫甘娜。  
随着莫甘娜一声令下，从她身边立刻走出两名手下，狠狠地拽住梅林，把他全身捆绑住强行塞进了汽车后备箱里。  
“你为什么对我弟弟这么忠诚？”莫甘娜一把撕掉封住了梅林的嘴巴的胶布，双手放在腰上，劈头盖脸的问道。  
“……你弟弟？！”梅林舔了舔吃痛的嘴唇，吃惊的反问。火辣辣的疼让他本能的想伸手捂住嘴，可是却发现自己被双手绑住吊在天花板上，只有身体能够活动。  
“别装了好嘛！从我们第一天见面起，我就知道你是谁，你在为谁工作，你接近我是什么目的。我之所以不说破，还陪你玩儿下去，就是想看看你和亚瑟能变成什么花样来。”莫甘娜抬起下巴，抹出一丝轻蔑的笑，冷冷的说道。  
“不……”梅林睁大了眼睛，一动不动的看着莫甘娜，嗫嚅道，“也就是说，你是……”话到了嘴边，却不敢说下去。  
从开始到现在和莫甘娜在一起的回忆点点滴滴开始不断的涌现出来，可是他真的不敢也不愿相信。他和亚瑟那么多次身陷险境，卡梅洛曾经面临的那么多次危机……难道……他追踪“G公爵”的信息，却见到了莫甘娜；他的身份，执行的任务，她都了如指掌。那么所有的线索串起来，事情唯一的可能，也是眼前已经不可否认的事实，就是这个卡梅洛最大的敌人，亚瑟最大的威胁，就是站在他面前这个自己交往了三个多月的女孩，亚瑟的亲姐姐。  
莫甘娜又走上前一步，离梅林已经近的不能再近了，泛出一个邪魅而略带赞许的笑容，示意梅林他的猜想都是正确的，然后开始解开他上衣的扣子。  
“你在干什么？”梅林警觉的问道，声音都有些嘶哑。  
“我从来没有帮你脱过衣服吗？”莫甘娜挑了挑眉毛，故意曲解他的问题，同时纤纤十指在他身上熟练地动作着，装傻似得反问道。  
“好吧，我知道你在干嘛可是我不知道为什么。”  
莫甘娜一把抓住了梅林的衣领，梅林都能在她那双蓝色的眼眸里看到自己的倒影，以及无限的愤怒和敌意，完全不是她平时表现出来的那副温柔乖巧的样子：“我想是我先问你的吧！你还没有回答我的问题呢，你为什么对亚瑟这么忠诚？”  
“我不指望你能理解，莫甘娜，你完全没有责任感没有忠诚。”他愤愤的说，开始激动起来，声音都有些颤抖。  
“你错了，我只是没有值得我去效忠的人，这不代表我不理解忠诚的含义。”莫甘娜松开了手，又扯掉了梅林的领带，然后把他的外套、衬衫全都被掀开扯到了身后。梅林不安的低头看了眼自己的上身，几乎是赤裸着，然后看着手上拿着一条黑色细长的鞭子的莫甘娜，咽了咽口水，开始紧张起来。  
“别害怕，我可没有打算要杀你。”莫甘娜笑盈盈的说道，“其实我早就想对你这样做了，只不过一直都没有机会。这段时间我在你面前装淑女装的好辛苦，难道不应该给我点儿奖励嘛？”她撅起嘴巴，装出很无辜的样子，玩味的看着梅林尽管很是疑惑却一副大难临头的表情。  
“啊！”梅林突然被鞭子狠狠的抽打了一下，不由得叫了出来，疼痛蔓延开来，他没法伸手抚摸，更无处躲藏，只有咬牙坚持着等待这强烈的感受慢慢消退。  
莫甘娜似乎很满意他的反应，开心的笑了出来，然后把鞭子咬在嘴里，腾出双手解开他的皮带和裤子。  
“不要……住手！”梅林吼道，却只能徒劳的看着裤子瞬间滑落在地，接着内裤也被一把拉下，而自己无能为力。虽然此时这件房门紧闭的屋子里只有他和莫甘娜两个人，而且他们两人也不是第一次有床笫之事了，但是梅林还是不能接受被莫甘娜任意玩弄，羞耻感开始折磨他的意识。  
啪……  
又是一鞭，而且比上次明显要用力很多，在梅林的身上留下了一条长长的红色印痕。看来莫甘娜刚才只是小试一下梅林的反应，而现在开始来正式的了。  
啪……啪……莫甘娜连抽了十几下，完全不带任何怜悯，不给任何喘息的机会。梅林猛地一颤，身体剧烈收缩着。上一鞭带来的疼痛和难言的快感还没来得急完全消化，下一鞭又抽打在了更加隐私的部位。这一段日子以来，莫甘娜已经对梅林身体的敏感处了如指掌，因此她落下的每一鞭，都毫不客气的正中要害。梅林死死咬住下唇，不让自己叫出声，更不想承认这些鞭打在自己身上留下的阵阵难以言表的快感。  
似乎是觉得已经把梅林全身上下抽打了个遍，莫甘娜终于停了下来，她把小鞭子往地上一扔，微笑着满意的看着急促喘息着的梅林，仿佛是在欣赏自己刚刚完成的艺术作品，然后慢慢走上前，白嫩细长的手指顺着那些纵横的红色痕迹轻轻地抚摸着，不时嘴上还在上面还呵着气。  
“莫甘娜……你，你到底要怎样？”梅林在她手指的抚摸下微微抖着，两腿间的物体已经高高抬起，充血肿大着，他紧闭上眼睛，想赶走这恼人的快感，努力说出一句清晰的话。  
莫甘娜弯下身子，把脸凑到梅林耳旁，幽幽的说道：“假如你现在这样回到卡梅洛，按规矩，是难逃一死的吧？”  
梅林缓缓睁开眼睛，镇定的看着莫甘娜，碧蓝的眼眸中没有恐惧：“我愿意接受任何我应得的处罚，即使……这意味着死亡。”  
“你就这么确定亚瑟会杀了你的对吧？你们朝夕相处了那么多年，如果换做你是他，你舍得吗？但是你有多大的把握，他会为了你一个人，打破公司几十年来未曾打破的规矩？你忍心让他在要规矩还是要你之间做选择吗？”梅林坚定的回答似乎惹恼了莫甘娜，她一口气吐出好几个问题一连串的炮轰起来。  
梅林的眼神黯淡了下去。  
“啊……”自己的分身突然被莫甘娜紧紧握住套弄了起来，毫无防备的梅林本能的叫了出声，一瞬间他的理智完全被这强烈的感受所占据，只想发泄这突如其来的快感。  
“你为什么一定要选择给我弟弟当仆人呢？你的才华和能力完全不必屈于人下。如果我们能在一起联手，足以统治这个世界。你需要做的，只是……”梅林的喘息声越来越剧烈，身体绷得紧紧的。摸到了一点提前渗出的湿黏的液体，莫甘娜开始兴奋起来，一边柔声的劝诱着，一边加紧了手上的速度。  
“……你是要我……要我……背叛亚瑟，这……永远不可能。”梅林艰难的答道，大口的喘着粗气，不断摆动着身体，语气虽然支离破碎，可是态度却很决绝。  
“哦……啊啊啊……”手上突然加重的力度，让梅林一瞬间达到了顶点，他猛地向后仰着头，再也无力抑制自己的呻吟声，绯红的脸上满是洋溢着复杂的痛苦与满足。  
“你确定？”莫甘娜挑了挑眉毛，笑的很妩媚，知道梅林此时不能立刻做出回答，还故意问道。  
梅林把头搁在自己手臂上，尽力让自己平静下来，过了很久没有说话，当莫甘娜都以为他不打算回答了的时候，突然传出他冰冷而坚决的声音：“我宁愿给一个好人做仆人，也不要和你同流合污。”  
莫甘娜深吸了一口气，脸色阴沉了下去。半响，像是经过了一番慎重的衡量，她平静的回道：“很好。”

“你知道吗，亚瑟，有时候我真羡慕你，我们都是一个爸，为什么从小到大你总是能有所有的东西，而我却只能寄人篱下。”莫甘娜把玩着手中的遥控器，一边做出很委屈似的样子看着眼前的亚瑟。  
她坐在卡梅洛总部办公主楼的沙发上，略微往后靠着，一双穿着9厘米长的高跟鞋的脚搁在了茶几上。而后者则是和身后的一群人紧紧握着手里的枪，时刻待命，仿佛随时准备开始进攻。  
对于亚瑟和卡梅洛总部的所有人来说，这天本是一个普通的工作日，可是正当他们准备整理文件、启动计算机准备开始一天的工作时，突然公司大楼上下警笛雷鸣，所有的报警器和监控设备响个不停。这从来都未出现过的异常，仿佛是一场恶战的前奏。这时，一群人手持枪支训练有素的按着次序就这样毫无阻碍的走进了公司大楼，然后整齐的排成两排，从他们中间走来的，正是莫甘娜。  
“莫甘娜，父亲在遗嘱里以及赠与了你那么多资产，你不要太过分了。”明白莫甘娜的真实身份和意图不过才过了片刻，亚瑟没有时间惊讶，立刻镇定了下来。他此时全部精力都放在和这位异母姐姐的谈判上，作为从小就被照做精英标准培养的他，敏锐的感到，一场血雨腥风的枪战已经不可避免。  
“这不是赠与，这是我应得的！我是乌瑟的头生女儿，我才是卡梅洛唯一的合法继承人！”虽然莫甘娜是这屋子里唯一一个坐着的，手上还没有拿枪，她却向外辐射着一种女王般盛气凌人的气势，让每一个看到她的人都不寒而栗。  
“你做梦吧，莫甘娜，”亚瑟恨恨的说，“父亲是不会允许这样的事情发生的。”  
“呵呵，”莫甘娜轻蔑的笑道，“我想父亲已经没有机会看到我掌管卡梅洛的那一天了吧。”说着，她拿起手中的遥控器，对着悬挂的高出的监控显示器轻按了一下，里面立刻播放出了乌瑟房间的画面。  
所有人都惊呆了。  
乌瑟的房间不知何时也被莫甘娜手下的人侵入，他们拿着手枪在奄奄一息、身上插满了各种管子的乌瑟病床前围了一圈，所有人耳朵上都带着微小的信息接收设备，正等待着莫甘娜发号施令。而病入膏肓的乌瑟，却丝毫没有察觉到自己处境的危险。  
“可以了。”莫甘娜轻声说了句。  
接到命令后，屋子里的人走上前去一把关掉了电源，维持乌瑟活下去的呼吸机瞬间停止了工作，乌瑟连眼睛都没有睁开一下，便在沉睡中死去。这位曾经叱咤风云的商界领袖，一生手腕强硬、心狠手辣的乌瑟，现如今却以这种方式，死在了自己亲生女儿手里。  
“不！！！”亚瑟看着屏幕，绝望的大喊，“莫甘娜……我究竟做错了什么，让你这样恨我？！”他抓紧手中的枪就想冲莫甘娜射去，可是看着她身后的人们也同时举起枪对着自己，还是强忍着悲痛和怒火，收了回去。  
“你不说我还真给忘了，”莫甘娜浅浅的笑了下，故作轻松的说道，“三个多月前，你把你的梅林塞到我枕边是什么意思啊？”  
听到梅林的名字，亚瑟刚才还在喷火一样的眼神变得柔和了一瞬，紧接着取而代之的又是深深的警戒和忧虑，“你把梅林怎么样了？”  
莫甘娜没有回答，只是打了个响指，身后立刻有人把全身捆绑住的梅林带了出来，然后往前猛地一推，亚瑟身边站着的高文快步走上前去接住了他。  
亚瑟关切的目光顺着梅林的身体迅速上下打量了一番，看到他没有明显的外伤，才略微放心了一点，注意力又转回到莫甘娜身上，等她的下文。  
“别弄得那么紧张兮兮的嘛，亲爱的弟弟。”莫甘娜笑盈盈的说道，“我又没有想要伤害，我只不过想要回本来就属于我的东西罢了。不过今天就到此为止吧，我们后会有期。”说罢，她站了起来，向亚瑟眨巴了下眼睛，然后带着他手下的人，就这样在公司里剑拔弩张的氛围下竟然毫发无损的撤离了卡梅洛。

所有人都长舒了一口气，纷纷收起了手枪。亚瑟也长叹了口气，闭上眼睛，突然，他像是想到什么似的，睁大了眼睛，满是焦虑与惊恐。“梅林……”他低声嗫嚅着，抬头看向那个弱不禁风的黑发少年，后者虽然满是呼之欲出的悲伤和无奈，却没有半点懊悔的意思。  
你这个傻瓜……亚瑟默念道。与他目光对视的那一瞬间，亚瑟的心突然抽搐着疼了一下，可他很快掩饰住了自己的情绪，不想让任何人看出来。  
“兰斯洛特，”亚瑟深吸了口气，用命令的语气喊着一个下属的名字，仿佛在提醒着他什么，“接下来是你的任务了。”  
“亚瑟，求你！这次是梅林啊！”话音刚落，兰斯洛特就大喊道，声音都有些颤抖。兰斯洛特是亚瑟手下最得力的杀手之一，专门接受公司派给的负责杀人的任务，他不但枪法极为精准，更以忠诚著称，一直以来，不管是公司叛徒还是外界的敌人，只要是派给兰斯洛特的，就没有他失手的时候。可是这一次，任务再明显不过，他要杀的人，是这位不仅没能完成任务还造成严重后果的、他从进公司到现在一直情同手足的好朋友梅林。  
“你还有什么遗言么？”没有理会兰斯洛特的哀求，亚瑟双手插在口袋里，走向梅林，冷冷的问道。  
“莫甘娜……”梅林恳切地警告着，“她一心想要得到卡梅洛，取代你的位置。千万，千万不要相信她，亚瑟，不要相信她说的任何话，做的任何事！”  
“很明显，我想这已经不是秘密了。我不再需要你的服务了，梅林。你还有什么要说的吗？”  
“亚瑟……”梅林垂下头，再也抑制不住的晶莹的泪水顺着脸颊默默的滚落，他轻声低吟道，“我……很抱歉，为所有事。”  
亚瑟转头看向，给他轻轻使了个眼色。  
兰斯洛特从自己随身携带公文包里取出了一个注射器，并拿出一个类似手表一样的微型设备套在了梅林的手腕上。不用说，那注射器里装的是什么，在场的所有人都心知肚明。亚瑟的命令，他无力违抗；但如果如今真的要处死梅林，至少也要确证这个过程没有痛苦，并且保护他的尊严。  
而那个手表一样的微型设备则是高度精准的生命探测器，把它戴在手腕上，能瞬间能测试到与生命迹象有关的各项指标。兰斯洛特之所以每次还要用上它，是因为曾经出现过在一些比较极端的情况下，他要杀害的人会压迫某些穴位阻止药物流动，同时通过冥想的方式把自己的心跳和脉搏降到最低，以此来躲过一死。他知道梅林当然不会也不可能这样做，这个生命探测器不过是例行公事罢了。  
梅林平静的看着随着注射器的推动，那无色透明的液体越来越少，最后全都注射进自己的身体。  
“谢谢。”他抿出一个浅浅的微笑，向兰斯洛特说道，声音很轻。  
“我会想你的，梅林……”兰斯洛特把梅林搂在了怀里，双手托着他的后背，紧紧闭上眼睛，在他耳边低声嗫嚅到，不想让任何人听见。  
可是梅林再也没有回答。  
亚瑟走了过来，看了看他手腕上那个刚才还闪烁着各种读数、现在屏幕已经变成一片漆黑的探测器，朝兰斯洛特点了点头，然后看着他横抱起梅林一动不动的修长的身体，走进了电梯。  
当梅林从黑暗中渐渐清醒过来的时候，身边略微嘈杂的人声惊得他猛地睁开眼睛坐了起来，下意识的去摸腰间别的手枪。可是当他看清楚自己身处何处的时候，不由得吃了一惊：整洁的床位、浅蓝色的帘子、来来往往的护士，这分明……分明是医院里。他愣了一下，在大脑中迅速提取着自己最近一次的记忆。他一边回想，心一边深深的沉了下去。那些记忆还很清晰，公司里那场没有硝烟的恶战，他临别时的担忧和不舍，还有兰斯洛特的话，都还言犹在耳……  
梅林轻轻摇了摇头，自己现在应该已经不在人世了才对，为什么却感觉自己和平时一样正常得很，分明活生生的坐在这里？  
正想着，一个陌生的小姑娘走过了坐在了他的床边，将他的思绪拉回了现实。  
“晚上好，”她冲梅林甜甜的笑着，关切的问道：“你现在觉得怎么样？”  
“……”梅林愣了一下，警觉的分析着周围的环境，不想自己又落入某个莫名其妙的圈套里去，他细细打量着眼前的女孩儿，扎着简单的双马尾，还穿着中学生的校服，很温顺的的样子，却实在看不出来有什么不妥。  
没有给梅林太多酝酿的时间，女孩儿又补充道：“我今天早上在上学的路上看到你昏倒在那个废弃的立交桥下面，就把你送到了医院；现在是晚上了呢，你都睡了一整天了。昨天发生了什么事？你是怎么到那里的？你还记得吗？”女孩儿不紧不慢的说道。  
发现眼前的小姑娘似乎对自己身上发生的事情一无所知，梅林也稍稍放松了警惕，抓了抓自己的头发，说道：“昨天我被老板开除了，心情不好后来喝了很多酒，我想我一定是走在立交桥的时候不小心摔下来了吧……”他不好意思的笑笑，仿佛真的是刚刚发生在自己身上的事情一样。  
“哦……真是遗憾！”小女孩儿睁大了眼睛，微微惊异于这不幸的遭遇，但却不知道接下来该说些什么了，于是伸出右手，摆出一个大大的微笑：“对了，我叫弗莱娅。”  
“我叫……”梅林刚想开口，忽然觉得是不是应该保险起见编一个假名出来，但是又一想既然公司里的人都看着自己死了，那就应该无妨了：“我叫梅林，不过，大多数人更喜欢叫我傻瓜……”  
话音刚落，弗莱娅忍不住笑了出来，一双大眼睛弯成两条可爱的弧线，肩膀都在不住的颤抖，清脆的笑声充满了整个病房，那样至纯至美的样子，让人看着，心都要融化了。  
梅林静静地看着她，也不由得勾出了一抹浅浅的微笑。他觉得自己很久都没有见过别人因为自己这样开心了，除了莫甘娜在他面前的表演。事实上，似乎在记忆中从来就没有。  
只可惜，眼前的人要是亚瑟该有多好……  
从他十五岁那年第一次见到亚瑟开始，就觉得他似乎过的并不快乐。和他在一起形影不离久了以后，就更能理解他背负的各种责任、承担的各种压力，来自父亲严苛的要求，来自外界的各种威胁，未来领导整个卡梅洛的压力，还有从来没有见过自己的母亲……而自己能做的，不过是在他本来就已经锦衣玉食的生活上稍稍过得再顺利一点儿，尽一个仆人的本分罢了。八年来，他还不曾见过亚瑟什么时候真正开怀大笑过。之前没有，以后，也再也没有机会了……想到这里，梅林不由泛起一阵心痛。  
“对了……我现在在哪里？”收回自己的思绪，他突然想起这个重要的问题。  
“皇家维多利亚医院。”弗莱娅清脆的答道。  
“哦……”他会心的笑笑，不想解释什么，然后掏出手机定了下位，惊讶的发现自己是在一个叫Ealdor的小城市，离伦敦大概两个小时的车程。他皱了皱眉，现在更加疑惑了。先是自己奇迹般的死而复生，又神奇的出现在Ealdor的某个立交桥下面。是谁把他送过来的？又为什么把他丢在这里？亚瑟知道吗？莫甘娜知道吗？梅林不动声色的盯着手机上那个定位图标，脑中闪现着无数种疑问、无数种可能。

 

当梅林半信半疑的顺着自己的皮包里出现的假驾照上面的家庭住址找过去的时候，天都已经很晚了。因为身体一切正常，他想出的解释也足够合理，没有人起疑心，醒来后没多久便出院了。并且为了对及时发现自己的弗莱娅表示感谢，特地约了她这周末一起出去玩。  
眼前的房子看起来没有任何异常，门口略微掉漆的信箱，花园里的整齐的草坪，二层窗户上悬挂着的英格兰旗帜……一切一切看起来仿佛真的有人在这里居住，只是房子的主人晚归未回罢了。  
梅林走上前按了下门铃，没有人应答。  
忽然，他发现大门上安装的指纹扫描器。梅林认得这种设备，它会在鉴别指纹的同时还会检测体温，放在上面的手指必须达到人体的温度它才会认可，这样便可以防止作假。想必这就是进门的“钥匙”了吧。  
他深吸了一口气，把自己的食指贴在了上面，紧张的等待着结果，实在没有任何把握。  
令他惊讶的是，门居然真的打开了！  
他冷静的环视着那一片寂静的客厅，作为一个住房应该有的摆设一应俱全，而且这些品味和风格也像极了一个二十多岁的年轻人会有的选择。梅林终于松了口气，不管是谁给他安排的这一切，至少现在可以确定两点事实：他现在没有立即的生命危险，而且还可以在这里居住一段时间。也许这个为他安排了这一切的人是看中了他的能力和对  
卡梅洛的了解，所以想收买他？先让自己好吃好喝的住下，然后再给自己安排任务，去袭击卡梅洛？最有可能这样做的人是莫甘娜，但是现在也不可能了。不过即便如此，卡梅洛也不乏其他敌人，有着这样的动机。想到这里，梅林摇了摇头，暗暗下定决心，不管怎么样，不管将来发生什么事情，自己都是绝不会让这人得手的。

确定自己的安全之后，梅林立刻朝浴室走去。现在对他来说，没有什么比一个舒舒服服的热水澡来的更珍贵了。这三天来真是够他折腾的了：先是被莫甘娜吊在天花板上各种虐待，弄得自己裤子上满是污物；昨夜又在一个莫名其妙的废弃的立交桥下躺了一夜，今天医院里开着暖气又热，现在身上真是脏得要死。  
走进浴室里，梅林脱下自己的招牌黑西装，简单叠起来，然后认真的清洗着自己。过了一会儿，由于浴室里雾气氤氲，墙上悬挂的镜子里居然显出了一行字，上面写着：“我信任你，梅林。——亚瑟”。  
梅林瞪大了眼睛，怔怔的盯着那块椭圆形的镜子，反反复复拼读着那几个单词，都忘记了自己身上还在滴水。突然，像是被击破了最后一道防线，他终于忍受不住，双臂抱着膝盖背靠着墙壁滑了下去，身体不住的颤抖着，泪水不受控制的倾泻而出。他用手紧紧捂住自己的胸部，感受着自己的心跳，仿佛那里在痛。  
这么多天以来，当他被莫甘娜无情的虐打的时候，当他以为亚瑟真的绝情到要杀他的时候，当他以为自己必死无疑了的那个瞬间，他都一直一直坚强着，没有掉过一滴眼泪，拒绝示弱。  
事实上，从几个小时之前在医院里醒来，到发现自己的皮包里各种各样的证件和存款数额不菲的银行卡，再到找到这间房子，这一切有可能是亚瑟的安排的这个念头不是从来没有在梅林的意识中闪过，而是他实在不敢抱这样的希望，觉得自己不配这样奢求亚瑟的眷顾。于是，那个最有可能的、甚至最明显的人，便成了梅林最先排除和否认的人。  
“亚瑟……”梅林抽泣着，低声嗫嚅道，然后紧紧搂住自己，仿佛那样也能感受到亚瑟的温暖。泪水模糊了视线，目光落在无名处。  
原来，他从来都没有生他的气。  
原来，他根本不想让自己死。  
原来，他早就做好了最坏的打算……  
对于梅林来说，自从他有记忆以来，他的人生就有着这唯一一个目标，那就是服侍和保护亚瑟。这是他的任务，他的使命，他的信仰。  
他甚至愿意为亚瑟去死。  
可是，今后却永远也见不到亚瑟了……  
梅林用手紧紧贴着自己的左胸，终于明白那里为什么痛了：那里一直住着的人，现在被硬生生的夺走了。现在留下来的，只是一个空荡荡的疤痕。

 

 

【Part Two•梅子的一百种吃法】

这周六早上，弗莱娅很早就起来了，开始认真的梳洗打扮。她拉着梅林兴奋的在商场里跑来跑去，尽情享受着这少有的自由。突然，她看到一条宝石蓝的长裙，睁大了眼睛，立刻走上前细细地抚摸着那柔滑的布料。她取下裙子比在自己身上，仔细打量着镜子里的自己。  
“你看起来就像个公主一样。”梅林看着她，走了过来，微笑着说道。  
弗莱娅羞涩的一笑，没有说什么，又默默地把裙子放了回去，然后拉起梅林的手：“走吧，我们去别的地方看看。”  
等两人回到梅林住的地方的时候已经很晚了。弗莱娅坐在沙发上，兴奋地整理着摊在茶几上的一个个大购物包。突然，她惊呼一声，倒抽一口冷气，拿出了里面放着的那条今天看中的那条宝蓝色长裙。自己虽然喜欢，但是觉得很贵就放弃了，没想到梅林趁她不注意的时候偷偷帮她买了下来。  
“送给你的，我觉得它很适合你。”梅林微笑着解释道，轻轻坐在她的身旁，满意的看着她惊喜到不知所措的样子。  
可是弗莱娅表情黯淡了下去，她低着头，放下了手中的裙子：“梅林……你为什么对我这么好？”  
“因为我就是想这样啊。”梅林轻快的笑道。  
“但是……”弗莱娅始终没有抬起头，不知道该接什么，欲言又止。  
“弗莱娅……”梅林顿了顿，抚摸着她和自己一样的黑卷发，小心翼翼的思考着接下来的话：“你很特别，你不像我之前遇见过的任何一个人，却很像我。所以和你在一起的时候，我可以做我自己，也不需要假装成另一个人，更不需要违心的说任何话、做任何事。和你在一起的时候，就像……就像回家一样。”说道最后一句话时，他不由得勾起了嘴角。  
弗莱娅怔怔的望着梅林，细细品味着他的话，心跳的越来越快，突然，她皱起眉头：“那……你以前过的很不开心吗？”  
梅林抿着嘴唇，摇了摇头，接着往后靠在了沙发上，“我的过去发生过很多事情，认识过很多人……其实，不管曾经发生过什么，我都……”  
梅林停了下来，不打算说下去了。然后深深吸了口气，看了眼手机上的时间，指向自己的卧室：“好了不说了，你该去睡觉了，小姑娘。”  
弗莱娅听话的站了起来，刚走出去一步，又回头看了看梅林，但是并没有说话。  
像是明白弗莱娅想问什么似的，梅林笑了下，故意说道：“我今晚就在这里睡，要是衣柜里面的怪物跑出来吓唬你，直接喊我就好，我帮你收拾它们！”  
弗莱娅又开心的笑了出来，她只是点点头，什么都没说，转身向卧室走去。

 

第二天早上，梅林开着车把弗莱娅送到了家门口。可是正当他看着弗莱娅拥抱自己的父母、自己打算打声招呼就走的时候，他无论如何也想不到的一幕出现了……  
胡妮斯的目光刚刚落在梅林身上，瞬时整个人都僵住了，面色惨白。她松开怀里的女儿，一步一顿的走向梅林，右手颤抖着伸了出来，慢慢的摸向他的脸颊。胡妮斯似乎不知道自己在干什么。  
“Emrys……真的……是你吗？”她口中喃喃的说道，仿佛在自言自语。  
“……”梅林莫名其妙的看着眼前这位陌生的女人，一时间不知道该如何反应，只是一动不动的任由她抚摸着自己的脸。  
她的丈夫班利诺也立刻跟了过来，脸上同样带着不可思议的表情，仔细打量着梅林。而梅林被两人的反应弄得一头雾水，只好用疑惑的目光看着远处的弗莱娅，希望能得到一个解释。还没有机会反应，胡妮斯就把梅林一下子紧紧搂在怀里，放声大哭了起来。  
“我的孩子……我终于找到你了……”  
“亲爱的，我们先进屋。”班利诺还算冷静，他轻轻拍了拍胡妮斯的后背，提醒道。然后给愣在那里完全不知所措的梅林一个眼神，示意他一起进来。

 

整整半个小时，梅林都一动不动的坐在椅子上，和弗莱娅一起，听着眼前激动不已的双亲详细的讲着自己从出生八岁那年在自家门口失踪的所有点点滴滴。据他们说，自己的名字叫Emrys，是他们的长子。他失踪的那天，父亲在外面工作，母亲在家里照顾小妹妹，而自己则是在家门口的花园里独自玩耍着。等胡妮斯做好晚饭准备叫他进屋的时候，却发现他已经不见了。此后无论两人如何努力的寻找，自己都像人间蒸发了一样无影无踪。  
期间，梅林一句话都没有说，被疑惑和不解占据的满满的，因为，无论他怎样努力回想，自己八岁以前的任何事情，都是一片空白。  
“那么，你还记得什么呢？”班利诺一边搂着泪如雨下的胡妮斯，一边急切的问道。  
“我的同学，教授，同事，还有我的上司……”梅林低声答道，握紧了手中满是自己儿时照片的相册。他轻轻皱着眉，实在不曾在自己记忆中的任何一个角落里找到自己还有一个父亲、一个母亲和妹妹的迹象。他的第一反应本来是对方认错了人，可是如果真的是眼前这对信誓旦旦的夫妇认错了人，那么为何自己又想不起来任何八岁之前的经历，来反驳他们呢？  
听到梅林的话，胡妮斯哭的更伤心了，声音都有些嘶哑，班利诺也深深的叹了口气。梅林实在于心不忍，在想自己是不是应该顺着他们的意思先答应过去，等他们情绪稳定了再慢慢解释。  
但是正当他犹豫的时候，班利诺首先开口，安慰道：“不着急……不着急。你那时还小，八岁之前的事情，谁还能记得多少呢？既然你现在暂时没有工作，就和我们住在一起吧，我们慢慢来，总有一天你会想起我们的。”

 

 

 

 

从梅林在医院里醒来到现在已经过去了整整半年。这半年来，他时而住在父母家陪着妹妹，时而住在自己的房子里。而他的父母从来没有放弃帮他恢复记忆的工作，他的大部分时间也用在了看心理医生、做很多治疗上，可是收效甚微，梅林始终记不起任何自己八岁之前发生的事情。那个奇迹般的团圆发生的第二天，他们就去做了亲子鉴定，其实班利诺和胡妮斯对自己的判断没有任何怀疑，这样做，只是为了给梅林一个充分而无法否认的证据。

 

这天，梅林从最近一直在看心理医生的诊所里出来，刚想掏出车钥匙打开车门，就突然从身后伸出了一个强有力的手臂，一下子把他拽到了暗处。梅林一惊，立刻抬起手反击，却被那人一把按住，同时，却大笑道：“出手真慢！梅林，半年不见，你都退步了啊！”虽然是嘲讽的话，却难以掩饰其中的喜悦。  
居然是亚瑟！  
“亚瑟？！”梅林又惊又喜的叫到，不敢相信眼前的事实。  
亚瑟笑着，一把把他搂在了怀里，拍打着他的后背，他的嘴不由自主的靠近了梅林的耳朵，感到怀里的人瞬间微微颤抖了一下，才尴尬的松开了手。

两个男人并排坐在酒吧的桌台前，手臂撑着身体，看着来来往往的人们。  
梅林捏着手里的杯子，心跳的很快，他目不转睛的盯着同一个地点，就是不敢直视亚瑟的目光。他总想找到一个合适的时机开口，可是总也觉得不合适，于是沉默开始变得越来越尴尬。  
“好吧，我知道你有一大堆的问题。你想问什么就问吧，现在是你唯一的机会哦。”抬起头看着他，打破了沉默。  
“为什么我会没有死？”梅林简短的问出了他这半年以来最最疑惑的问题，也抬起头迎着亚瑟的目光。  
亚瑟深吸了口气，但是丝毫没有被梅林这个严肃的问题惊到，一口气干了手中的酒杯，然后平静的说：“其实，我派你到莫甘娜那里之前很久，就私下里找过兰斯洛特，而且只有我们两个人知道。我不知道未来会给你安排什么样的任务——可是在某些很特殊的情况，除了你我不会有第二个选择——也不知道你会不会成功，我只是……做了最坏的打算，这样，如果有一天它真的发生了，我还是可以不动声色的保全你。”  
亚瑟抿了抿嘴，又给自己倒了杯蜂蜜酒，看着表情非常复杂的梅林，接着说道：“所以那天，我和兰斯洛特都是一切按照原计划进行，在大家面前演一场戏。他给你注射的药物不过只有2小时药效，可以在短时间内造成死亡的症状，骗过那个生命探测器和其他所有人。后来也是他开车把你送出了伦敦，还有你的房子、你的假证件、银行账户等等都是我授意兰斯洛特去办的。我当时和他商量的时候当然不希望它们有一天能派上用场，可是如果真的用到它们的时候，至少我还会保证，你能好好的活下去。”  
“为什么……都过去半年了，你今天会来找我？”梅林问出了第二个问题，又开始莫名其妙的紧张起来。  
“我……”亚瑟停了三秒钟，接着挑了挑眉，一改之前的严肃，开始戏谑的说道，“我当然是来看看你过得怎么样啊，怕你找不到工作饿死自己了呗。你那么傻逼，又笨手笨脚的，谁会要你啊？！”  
“You are such a Clotpole!”梅林哼了一下。  
啪！  
亚瑟狠狠的拍了一下梅林的后脑勺。  
“亚瑟！”梅林不满的叫到，脸上却抑制不住的挂着笑容，也放松了很多，开始享受现在的氛围。  
“其实，要是你诚实的话，我本来也会说句类似‘我也想你了’之类的话的。不过现在你听不到了！”梅林扬起下巴，一脸傲娇的样子。  
亚瑟哈哈大笑，摆出了一副招牌式的“真拿你没办法” 的表情看着梅林。  
“你还记得薇薇安吗？”他突然来了那么一句。  
梅林点了点头，没有说话。  
“我们见到她那年我才19岁吧？当时我就像被施了魔法一样，被那位小姐迷得七荤八素。那天晚上，天还很冷，我和她在泰慕士河边散步，她说要是我有胆量下去游一圈儿，就答应做我的女朋友。结果我就真的下去洗了一圈儿冷水澡，第二天就发烧了。”  
“然后那天夜里我醒来，发现你从下午到深夜一直都坐在我身边，还哭的像个傻逼似得。我迷迷糊糊中还问你为什么哭，你说，是因为你觉得没有照顾好我……”他顿了顿，又把手里的酒杯一饮而尽。  
“从那个时候开始，我就发现……”亚瑟突然停了下来，发现梅林眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他，眼中闪烁着一种说不出的情愫，咽了口口水，紧张的期待着自己的下文。  
啪！  
“嗷……”梅林的头又被亚瑟狠狠拍打了一下。  
“从那个时候开始我就发现原来你真是个傻逼。”亚瑟冲他翻了翻白眼，故意接到。  
两个男人在酒吧里聊了很多，聊了很久。梅林对亚瑟说道自己这段时间才发现的父母和妹妹，一边吐槽那个浪费了自己半年大部分时间却毫无用处的恢复记忆的治疗；而亚瑟则是讲着自己这半年来没有梅林的生活，一边也在吐槽那个无聊到死的新仆人乔治。他们一直喝着，聊着，沉醉在彼此的存在中，都忘记了时间。

 

“亚瑟，醒醒……”梅林把亚瑟整个人摊在沙发上，拍打着他的脸颊，发现后者依然毫无动静，无奈的叹了口气。  
“呼……呼……”梅林低头看着躺在沙发上睡得香甜、并且居然开始打起了呼噜的亚瑟，冲他翻了翻白眼，见实在是无望叫醒他，便从卧室里取来一条小毛巾被盖在他身上，自己先去洗澡了。  
等梅林洗完澡再回到客厅的时候，发现亚瑟已经醒了，一团模糊的样子。眼神迷迷糊糊的，怔怔的看着前面，手抓着自己的头发，身上的毛巾被也有一半掉到了地上。  
“亚瑟？”梅林轻笑了一下，试探的喊着他的名字。  
听到自己的名字，亚瑟有了反应，他猛地抬起头，迷惘的眨巴着眼睛看着头发还在滴水的梅林，“几、几点了？”他愣愣的问道。  
“都晚上12点了呢。”梅林忍住笑，故作严肃的对他说。  
“哦……12点了啊。啊？！都12点了？！”亚瑟惊了一下，猛地站起来，可能由于速度太快没站稳，摇晃了几下，吓得梅林赶紧跑过去扶住他。  
“我……我该，回去公司了……”亚瑟摇摇晃晃的就要朝门口走去。  
梅林也不急着拦他，只是舔了舔下嘴唇，然后张开了手臂，眼中都是戏谑，冲亚瑟坏坏的笑道：“那……我们就没有机会抱抱了吗？”  
亚瑟突然停了下来，缓缓地转过身，眼睛直勾勾的看着梅林。  
“嗯？”梅林又冲他笑笑，挑起眉毛。  
毫无预兆的，亚瑟用自己能有的最快的速度冲梅林跑了过去，梅林轻快的一笑，没让亚瑟抓住他，而是转身向卧室的方向飞奔过去。亚瑟紧随其后，在就要追上梅林的那一瞬间，把他狠狠地扑倒在了床上。  
“啊……”被亚瑟压住的瞬间，梅林不由的叫了出来，声音里充满着无尽的喜悦和期待。  
亚瑟一把拽住了梅林柔软的黑发，不让他动，然后照着嘴猛地啃了下去。他满嘴都是酒气，一时间呛得梅林直咳嗽。  
“咳咳……亚瑟……”梅林用力推了推他。  
亚瑟把梅林的手臂用力按在了枕头上，然后开始向下移动，用力舔舐着他的耳垂根部。  
“嗯……嗯……”梅林颤抖了一下闭上眼睛，稍稍挺着身子，感受着亚瑟带给他的一阵阵清晰的快感。  
见梅林有了反应，亚瑟吻得更用力了。他一边吸吮着梅林的脖颈，一边把手伸到了他的睡衣里，指尖从腹部的皮肤一寸一寸的向上摸索着。  
梅林把手插进了亚瑟的金发里，呼吸开始变得急促，双腿支在了亚瑟的身体两侧，想让亚瑟更贴近自己一些。  
“啊……你不要掐那里……”胸前传来的强烈的快感刺激的梅林猛地睁开了眼睛，他感到亚瑟正用一只手反复摩擦和按压着自己胸前一只硬挺着的乳头。  
“啊……嗯……嗯……不行，亚瑟，不要摸那里啊……”这种感觉来的太猛烈，让他有些难以承受。  
亚瑟确实听话的把手拿开了，却趁他不备突然攻向了另一颗乳头。  
“啊啊……”梅林张大了嘴，猛地挺起了身子，抓皱了手下的床单，呼吸声变得支离破碎。由于亚瑟长时间只揉捏着一颗乳头，另一颗已经变得异常敏感，经受不得半点刺激。  
亚瑟搂起梅林的小细腰抱着他在床上滚了半圈，让他趴在自己身上，解开了自己身上的衣服，然后一把扯下他的睡衣，梅林便全身赤裸的暴露在了空气中。  
亚瑟的手渐渐向下滑去，分开了嫩滑有弹性的臀瓣，顺着那条狭长的股缝戳了下去。当他摸到中间那一圈紧致的肌肉时，梅林又颤抖着叫了出来。  
“嗯嗯……好痒……啊……不要这样……啊啊……”想着亚瑟正摸到了如此隐私的部位，梅林有些害羞，他不由得蜷缩起了身体，把头垂了下来，靠着亚瑟的额头。他觉得自己下身有些黏黏的，不好意思的往下瞥了一眼，然后脸颊羞得通红，从那里不知什么时候已经流出来了少量爱液。  
“吻我。”亚瑟命令道，手指一边转着圈感受着那圈褶皱。  
梅林刚一张开嘴，亚瑟就把舌头伸了进去，急切的上下舔舐着，和他的舌头缠绕、交织在一起。  
不知过了多久，他们的吻已经变得湿粘火热。亚瑟再也忍不住了，仿佛自己身体里有一种被囚禁的发怒的野兽，此时正咆哮着要冲出来。他需要进入梅林的身体。  
可是亚瑟突然推开了梅林站了起来，转身在他随身带的黑色公文包里胡乱又急切的摸索着，然后忙着撕开找出的安全套，他手上的动作因为激动而颤抖，可惜越是着急越撕不开。  
“不要，亚瑟……”梅林轻声阻止了他，“不需要那个。”  
从开始到现在，要亚瑟带上安全套才能继续的想法从来都没有出现过在他的脑海里，一个闪念都没有过。他想要用最亲密的方式和亚瑟结合，中间没有任何阻隔；想要他的种子一滴不剩的全部流入自己体内，想要感受那来自亚瑟身体的一部分完全的进入自己，带着他的温度，带着他的基因，带着他的激情，而不是被拦在一层橡胶薄膜里扔掉。  
梅林的话对亚瑟来说简直是效果无与伦比的媚药，他此时是发自内心的想对梅林好，想让他感受到极端的快乐，想要在自己的主导下进入他从来没有进入过的境界，因为他值得。

于是亚瑟一把扔了手上撕了半开的安全套，用最快的速度往床上扑了过去。没有任何停留，他立刻一点一点的把自己推进了梅林的身体。梅林不由得死死抓紧身下的床单，下体被撑开到他从未被撑开过的宽度，随之传来撕裂般的疼痛，一阵痛楚从喉咙深处溢出。直到亚瑟觉得已经再也没有空间前进了，才停了下来，轻抚着梅林不断起伏的胸部。那狭长的甬穴比亚瑟想象的还要紧窄很多，虽然有润滑油的滋润，前戏也做了不少，娇嫩的内壁还是紧紧的咬住这深入进来的异物。每当亚瑟的手指触碰到那两颗硬挺的乳尖，他都能很清楚的感受到梅林的收缩；而当他挤捏那里时，梅林都会不禁随着他手上的力道叫出来。  
亚瑟俯下身，舔舐着梅林的锁骨，脖子，然后吻了吻他，“没想到你这么敏感啊，梅林。”亚瑟玩味般赞叹着。  
“要不你也来试一试……身体里被塞进去一个大cock的时候还被摸着的感觉？”梅林没好气的说着，白了亚瑟一眼，他口中的“prat”还没有来得及说出来，便和脸上的笑容一并消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是由于亚瑟猛烈的一挺而带来的死死纠结在一起的痛苦。  
不再给梅林时间适应，亚瑟迅速将自己抽出，又不做任何停留地原路挺进了梅林的身体。  
“啊……啊……亚瑟！！！好痛……亚瑟，轻点啊……”如此十几下之后，梅林才刚刚能够调整自己的呼吸，抢夺到空气中的氧气，在下身突如其来的强烈感受的间隙，说出几个清晰的单词。  
亚瑟俯下身，双手搂住梅林的大腿，让他的脚勾在自己后背上。他明显的能感到在自己的包围下，梅林瘦弱的身体不住的颤抖着，这让亚瑟不由得突然生出一丝怜悯，他把双臂撑在梅林的两侧，并用手抚了抚他额上凌乱的黑发，擦去那些细小而密集的汗水珠。  
“你以前……做过这个吗？我是指，和男人。”  
梅林点了点头。  
亚瑟突然觉得心像是被人攥了一下，一阵说不出的滋味蔓延开来。瞬时，他脑中开始不由自主的120倍高速播放着他认识梅林这八年以来的所有记忆，但是并没有在其中找到和梅林过于暧昧的可疑男子。难道是在他不在自己身边的半年里……  
“什么时候？”挣扎一番，亚瑟还是忍不住问了出口。  
“是很多年前了，我还在公司里接受培训的时候。有一个……和我很要好的男生。”梅林嗫嚅道。  
亚瑟没有做出任何回复，他只是略微点了点头，眼神有些复杂。然后顿了下，轻轻地抽出自己，然后在梅林的耳旁温柔的提醒道：“我慢慢来……”  
正如亚瑟的承诺，他开始缓缓地在梅林体内抽送着，并且同时观察着梅林的表情，是否流露出痛苦的迹象。梅林紧紧闭上双眼，在亚瑟每一次深入顶点时都不由得抬起下巴，并抓紧手中光滑的床单。混杂着一丝妙不可言的快感，那疼痛暂时还可以应付。只是，亚瑟似乎变得更大、更硬了……  
“你还好吗？”一边进行着下体的动作，亚瑟一边关切的问道。  
梅林睁开自己那双因欲望而变得幽深的蓝眸，双手上下抚摸着亚瑟结实的后背，“啊……嗯……”他本来想表示肯定，可是声音不受他控制的却听起来更像是一声销魂的呻吟。  
听到自己的声音，梅林害羞了，他把头偏了偏，埋在了亚瑟的臂弯之下。见到他这个可爱的反应，亚瑟哭笑不得，他坐了起来，把梅林顺势揽在怀中。  
由于梅林本身就比亚瑟高些，此时又是坐在亚瑟大腿上，所以他可以毫不费力的搂住亚瑟的脖子，而亚瑟的目光对准的则是他胸前那两颗无比诱人的红豆。  
“嗯啊……”梅林的身体猛地一颤，徒劳的抗议着亚瑟那湿热又有弹性的舌对自己敏感部位的挑逗。“亚瑟……求你……”在挨过又一次无情的吮吸之后，梅林已经达到了忍耐的极限，他感到自己的身体正尖叫着呼唤亚瑟的回归。  
似乎看出了梅林艰难的隐忍，亚瑟故意劝诱道：“还想要的话就求我吧，忍耐太久可对身体不好呦！”  
“亚瑟……亚瑟，我的主人……我的王！”梅林急促的喘着气，白皙的脸颊上都罩上了一层绯红，“亚瑟，我的王，求你……嗯……啊啊……”  
“转过去。”于是亚瑟命令道。  
梅林听了，顺从地转过身，背靠着亚瑟重新坐到他怀里。亚瑟双手紧紧搂住梅林的腰，用力一顶进入了梅林火热的甬穴。借助梅林的体重，这个姿势使他得以比刚才更加深入。  
“啊啊……啊……”梅林禁不住倒抽了一口冷气，开始难受的扭动着，他的身体还从来没有被人开垦到如此深入的地方。发泄似的叫声不受控制的溢了出来，随着亚瑟的每一次插入变得越来越响。  
突然，亚瑟的手向前紧紧握住了梅林硬挺着的分身，随着自己运动的节奏而上下滑动起来。这加倍的双重快感早已超过了梅林能够承受的范围，他痛苦的大声尖叫着，脑中一片空白，完全不知道自己是否还能应付亚瑟的下一个攻击。  
亚瑟能从梅林的叫声中听的出他已经趋于崩溃的边缘，于是加大了力道和速度。梅林因忍受不了这高潮前夕的痛苦而奋力挣扎着，突然，他挺直了因紧绷而僵硬着的身体，和亚瑟的紧密结合处剧烈收缩着，他忍不住大声喊叫着亚瑟的名字，终于释放出了这折磨自己太久的高潮。亚瑟也紧随其后，射在了梅林体内最深处。他双手箍的梅林喘不过气来，把自己全部射进了他的身体，仿佛这样做，梅林就能永远留在他的身边似的。  
两人剧烈的喘着气双双侧卧倒在床上，亚瑟用最轻柔的动作把自己的分身抽出来，有一股乳白色的液体形成溪流立刻从梅林那个红肿的小洞里缓缓流了出来。  
“对不起……我都射进去了……”其实亚瑟没有什么歉意，他纯粹就是想说出来而已。  
梅林没有说话，只是头伸向前吻了吻亚瑟的胸部，权当是回答了。他全身软绵绵的蜷缩在亚瑟的怀里，高潮后的余韵依然一波一波的击打着他的身体，困倦席卷而来，再也没有一点力气，一句话都来不及说，带着无比幸福而满足的微笑，便沉沉睡去。


End file.
